Paying The Price
by Kasunohime
Summary: Landon Augustine finds himself in a dire situation, he needs to pay for his tuition. Following his best friends advice, he enters in an auction. The prize? Him. What happens when Landon ends up in the hands of the last person in the world he wants to be alone with?


Nona Vantas leaned back casually in her seat in the waiting room, legs crossed and her dress short; her brother Rivalle standing idly beside her, looking mostly bored, but the younger raven knew he was annoyed. The second Landon had come onto the stage, Rivalle had been about to bid on him, but Nona beat him to it. They had an agreement that if one of them bid on someone, the other wouldn't try to outbid them. As it stood, Rivalle was now pissed because Landon had been the only interesting thing he'd seen all night, and was refusing to go back inside.

"Are you sure I can't take him off your hands?"

"He's a classmate," Nona replied, avoiding her brother's intense gaze as she stared straight ahead. "And I've already paid for him."

Trying to act like he honestly didn't care, Rivalle dropped his bag of props onto Nona's lap and walked away, heading for the exit so he could leave. Someone rushed to his side, inquiring if the evening had been satisfactory, obviously worried of losing Rivalle as a customer. The elder Vantas simply waved him away saying his choice had been taken, and exited the building.

Nona got more comfortable in her chair, opening the bag containing her brother's props and slowly cocking an eyebrow. She had never really been interested in seeing what her brother used with his purchases, but because this was Landon, her curiosity got the better of her. And she was considering using these props on the blond, if only to piss him off. She knew Landon needed the money; there was no way he'd back out.

Though the two never really spoke—and the few times they had, the raven had been so cocky due to her grades and looks and wealth that Landon had instantly disliked her—Nona had three courses with her new purchase, and she was always watching him goof around. He was disruptive most of the time, but always managed to win the favour of the professors. It helped, of course, that he was drop-dead gorgeous, which Nona had had the chance to see first-hand tonight. And he planned on seeing much, much more of him. For eighteen thousand dollars, she deserved to see whatever the fuck she wanted.

She could hear the blond's loud voice carrying down the corridor as he confirmed with the man leading him that the session only lasted for five hours. Nona merely smirked, knowing she would be taking full advantage of those five hours. After all, time was of the essence.

"Nona Vantas?"

The blond's head snapped towards the raven as he heard the man leading him speak his name. Smirking even more, now, Nona stood, shaking hands with the other man with such a cunning smile it would have been illegal. Landon looked between horror and anger. It was rather amusing.

"Thank you for your purchase. Will you be using a room here?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Nona didn't want Rivalle listening in. Soundproof walls and thoroughly cleaned rooms sounded just fine to her.

"Right this way." The man turned, leading the way, and Nona followed. Landon took a second to catch up. He followed the girl, her long black hair chasing her and dark grey eyes defiant. Her dress was short, and her heels were tall, flashing off her pale legs.

"You're kidding me," he hissed. "You bought me? You?! This is some kind of sick joke." He stared straight ahead, his face blank. "I'm going to wake up any second. Or Ashton Kutcher is gonna jump out yelling 'punk'd!' or something."

The Vantas said nothing, she merely continued on her way to the room. Once they arrived and the door was pushed open for her, she entered and turned, waiting for Landon to follow. The blond stood in the doorway, glaring at her hatefully, but finally stepped through when he was about to open his mouth. It only took one word from either of them for Landon to lose his money, and the blond knew that.

He was going to tough this out whether he wanted to or not.

The door closed with a sense of finality behind them, and they were alone. Somehow, that only proved to make Landon more nervous. This was real, and Nona was one-hundred and ten percent serious.

She'd bought Landon.

Fuck.

"I must say, I was surprised when I saw you on the stage. Inuzuka's been around a lot, but you seemed to have more class." Nona smirked slightly, which earned her a serious scowl from Landon. "I suspect you needed the money, and a lot of it, if your display was anything to go by."

"You bought me," the blond growled, crossing his arms. "So can we get this over with? I got places to be." And tuitions to pay.

The raven merely smirked at him, sizing her up and then slowly walking around him, as if he were a predator circling its prey. Landon felt very much like prey right now. When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed Nona was now holding a clipboard. He hadn't even seen her take it from the other man, but then noticed a slot in the wall. It had obviously been left there for her.

"Mm, shame. You're unwilling to play with one, four and seven, though luckily for me, you're a T." She looked up through her fringe with a smirk, Landon scowling and wishing he understood what the fuck Nona had just said. "Guess we should start the fun times now. Sit." She motioned a chair in the corner.

"Don't order me around like that!" Landon snapped, clenching his fists and glaring at the raven. His stomach fell as the smirk widened on the girl's face before she spoke Landon's damning words.

"Eighteen thousand dollars."

And of course, Landon needed that fucking money. Because nothing else would have forced his feet to move him across the room to plop down in the chair.

"Bring it to the center of the room." Glaring, the blond stood, moved the chair right in front of Nona, slamming it down hard on the ground, and then sat in it once more. This earned him a scowl, but he didn't care. He'd obeyed, wasn't that all that was required of him?

"Take your clothes off." Apparently not. "All of them."

Standing up angrily, the chair scraping loudly across the floor, Landon unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into Nona's face, then got to work toeing off his shoes and yanking down his pants, kicking them to the side. His hands hesitated at his boxers, but seeing the smirk of triumph on the Vantas's lips pissed him off, so they were yanked down, and also thrown in the girl's smug, arrogant face. It made him feel a little better.

Only a little.

Then he sat his naked ass back down on the chair and crossed his arms, spreading his legs wide enough to be considered crude, especially since he was naked. He didn't care. No way was the raven going to get him to feel embarrassed. He was taking whatever the fucker threw at him.

But of course, seeing Landon this way only served to amuse the Vantas further, and she walked around behind the blond to dump the contents of the bag onto the bed, inspecting them all. Her eyes landed on something and she grinned sadistically, deciding to use that on her new purchase, though waiting until the other was secured first.

Grabbing the silk covered ropes, she ran the material smoothly across her skin as she picked up a bottle and read what it said. She snorted, finding Rivalle to be sadistically evil, though it would pay off tonight. She planned on having a lot of fun, and maybe by the end of the night, Landon would have a legitimate reason to hate her. But for now, she would enjoy this while she could.

Moving back towards the blond, who still sat sulking in the chair with his back to him, Nona tapped at Landon's left arm, the other boy turning to look over his shoulder.

"Give me your arm."

"Why?"

"Because my eighteen thousand dollars said so." She snapped, her eyes sadistically losing their bright colour and turning black in the dim light.

Growling, the blond complied, twisting his arm back. Nona tapped the right one, and it was bent backwards to join the left. Running the smooth material along the inside of Landon's right arm, she brought the rope down to his wrists and went about tying them off. She looped them around the other's tanned flesh a few times, ensuring they were tight enough and he wouldn't be able to free himself.

"Never took you for the kinky bondage type," Landon huffed.

"Never took you for the auction-yourself-off type, and yet, here you are."

"Bitch," the blonde grunted under his breath.

The reprimand was instantaneous. Nona grabbed a crop off the bed, stalked back to Landon and smacked it down hard on top of Landon's thighs. The blonde cried out before looking down in slight horror at the sharp red line marring his tanned flesh.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Nona didn't give him time to dwell on that for long. She straddled the other's legs, her dress riding up her pale thighs, sitting down on him and grabbing a fistful of blond hair, wrenching his head back. Landon let out a grunt, breathing hard and looking down his nose at Nona. He could see the fury in those dark eyes, and realized he probably shouldn't push his luck. Nine-thousand dollars, plus some. He needed that fucking money.

"Don't ever call me that again, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," he forced out, Nona releasing her hold on him and standing. The blond glared after her, then looked down at his legs, wondering if that would bruise or something. It still fucking stung!

Hr heels echoed on the marble tile, and it took a few seconds for the raven to return in his line of sight, bending down in front of Landon with something he had never seen before. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched the raven manoeuvre his feet into the two loops, pushing them up Landon's legs. Oh, I get it, he thought as they passed his knees and settled just above them on his thighs. A metal bar was stretched between the two loops, and the higher up the loops travelled, the further apart it forced Landon's legs. It was obviously designed to keep people's legs apart. He stiffened as the crop reappeared, but Nona just used it to nudge the blonde's left leg slightly, Landon shifting it accordingly. Then, she pushed the loops up higher on the older boy's thighs, Landon letting out a grunt as they bit into his flesh slightly.

He forced his face to remain neutral when Nona glanced up at him to gauge his reaction. No way was he going to give the sick bitch the satisfaction. He glanced down as Nona continued to fiddle with what she'd just put on his legs, forcing them apart, and noticed there were wires coming out of the bottom. He cocked a confused eyebrow, but the raven seemed to know what was going on because she was pulling them under the chair and around behind Landon, and seconds later, the blond felt the wires wrap around his thumbs. He blinked. Oh, you've got to be shitting me. No fucking way!

Glancing over his shoulder, sure enough, his thumbs were now connected to the instrument on his thighs. Which meant if he arched his back, his poor thumbs would scream in agony. That was just cruel. Who the fuck was this chick, Satan?!

Huffing angrily, he glared at the wall before him, his pride shrieking in agony and clawing at the walls, begging to be rescued. He was close to giving it what it asked, money be damned, but he knew he couldn't. He only had to bear this for five hours. Five hours, and then he could go home to lick his wounds and coax his pride out from under the bed.

His head jerked back, the blond startled as something appeared in front of him from behind, coming right for his face. He turned his head to the side, but it just followed before a muzzle was pulled over his head, the raven quickly strapping it into place at the nape of his neck.

Landon's pride just died.

"What the fuck?!" He jostled in his chair, then hissed out a curse as it pulled at his thumbs. Fucking hell!

"What's the matter?" Nona was definitely smirking, the fucking bitch! "I would've thought you'd like to be muzzled. Is puppy unhappy?"

Yes, puppy is very fucking unhappy but you'll be even more unhappy when these five hours are up and I fucking kill you! Landon was shaking with rage. How fucking demeaning was this session going to be? More importantly, how much time did he have left?!

He growled as Nona disappeared from behind him, barely able to move his jaw. The muzzle covered his face from the bridge of his nose down to his chin, curving over the bottom of it and stopping just before where his chin met his neck. There were two air-holes for his nose, and though the area in front of his mouth was mostly open, little strips of metal resembling bars were set out vertically at intervals along the open space.

This is so humiliating. If she pulls out a camera, she's fucking dead, money or not! I'll just live on the run or something, I don't care. Nobody will ever know this happened, or she'd dead!

"Don't worry, I've only got two more accessories for you." Nona was leaning over the chair from behind, a collar attached to a leash being secured around his neck. He just inhaled deeply, trying to keep his temper.

Nine thousand dollars, nine thousand dollars, nine thousand dollars, he repeated continuously in his head. Nona moved around in front of him, tugging the leash slightly and forcing Landon to lean forward a little. He glanced up, anger darkening usually bright blue eyes.

The Vantas held a small vial in her hand, and she pushed her hand through the loop at the end of the leash to have it rest against his wrist before uncapping the small object and leaning forward. She tipped it so that some of the liquid spilled out, landing on Landon's flaccid cock. She allowed it to dribble down the other's length and onto the chair, then tilted the vial upright.

Holding out one finger, she put a small amount onto the tip, and glared at the blond. "Bite my finger, and I'll make sure you get kicked out of the university."

Sadly, Landon knew she could do it, too.

So, when the raven's long, slender finger passed between two of the bars, he parted his lips as best he could and allowed the other to slip her digit into his mouth.

"Suck it."

Oh, it was fucking hard for him not to bite that finger clean off, but he managed, instead doing as he was told. He sucked the substance—whatever the fuck it was—off the Vantas's finger, Nona pulling it out once she was satisfied. Landon watched as the raven brought her hand up to her mouth, and then shoved that same finger between his lips, sucking on it hard as if to remove every last trace of the blond's taste. Her eyes never once left the blue gaze before her as she did so.

Oh, that is so wrong... This girl is going to eat me... Landon, for the first time since arriving, was slightly worried. After all, it was finally sinking in that one of his classmates had just paid eighteen thousand dollars for him. That had to mean something. Nona wanted something from him, and the longer he sat in that chair with all that bondage equipment on, the more worried he became as he realized just what he'd gotten himself into.

As long as she doesn't kill me, or shove a dildo up my ass, we'll be good... He'd written on his application that he was strictly a top, so he could only hope the 'buyers' abided by those rules. If Nona didn't, well—let's just say Landon was willing to lose his thumbs.

Once Nona finished making a show of licking her finger, she bent down in front of Landon, on her knees and wrapped that same hand around the blonde's cock, smearing the liquid along its length and pushing it over the slit repeatedly.

"What is that?" Landon demanded, shifting uncomfortably as he felt sweat forming on his brow.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the simple reply, her voice low, hauntingly so.

Because that wasn't worrying enough. Great. And to top it off, his erection was now being fisted. And to his slight horror, he was getting a boner.

When Nona appeared to be satisfied with the rigidity of his cock, she stood up and moved behind Landon, almost choking him since she was still holding the leash. When he returned in front of him, he had the crop in his hand again, and her hair swayed behind her, the locks dead straight and as black as her eyes. Landon's heart started beating faster at the sight of it, though he didn't understand why. Sure, it had hurt, but it wasn't like he was scared of it or anything. He clenched and unclenched his fists, finding the room had suddenly become warmer.

He jumped slightly when Nona's foot slammed down on the chair between his legs, her heels just in front of the metal bar forcing his thighs apart. She twirled her hand around the leash to shorten it, then yanked, forcing the blond to jerk forward. Landon hissed as it caused pain to jolt down his back, as well as tightening the wires around his thumbs.

"Now," Nona smirked, yanking a little more, "talk to me."

The blond's mind went blank.

"What?!"

The crop came down hard on his left thigh and he bit back a curse, fiery blue eyes burning into the raven's onyx ones. What the fuck did this girl want from him?! Talk? About what?! About how she currently was Landon's least favourite person on the planet, save for maybe that one guy back in kindergarten who'd forced Landon to eat dirt.

"I said talk to me."

"I'm sorry," the blond said dryly, "what exactly is it you want me to say?"

"Guess!" Her voice was loud, and it was evident that she was mad. Very very mad.

The crop hit him in the right thigh this time, and Landon cursed loudly, no longer caring if the other found him weak because of it. That thing fucking hurt, and he suddenly pitied all those horses who constantly got hit in the ass with them.

"Shouldn't I have a safe word or something?!"

Another hit. Shit, he was going to have fucking bruises, this was ridiculous! What the fuck did Nona want him to say, anyway?! And he wished someone would turn on the damn air conditioning! He was so hot, he felt like he was melting, and the sweat slowly sliding down his back was annoying, as was his heart trying to beat itself out of his rib cage.

It was only when his cock became painfully hard that he finally understood what he'd been sucking, and what had been poured onto his cock.

"You son of a bitch! You gave me a fucking aphrodisiac?!" He cried out again as he was smacked repeatedly in the leg with the crop, then Nona reached down and clenched her fist around Landon's cock, the blond instinctively trying to close his legs to protect it, but unable to.

"Remember that word you said earlier?" the raven hissed, voice low. "That one falls under the same category. Call me something like that again, and I'll fucking crop your dick!" She tightened her grip around the other's erection again, and then pulled her hand away, throwing the leash into Landon's face and stalking over to the bed.

He could hear her shuffling around behind him, and suddenly became afraid that she was packing up to leave. That Landon had pushed one too many buttons, and was going to lose his money. Shit!

"You're attractive." It was the first thing that popped into his head and he blurted it out without much thought. The shuffling stopped, then started up again.

"What else?"

What else? I don't know! Fuck, you've got me tied to a chair with a muzzle on, how many nice things do you think I can honestly say about you?!

"You have striking eyes, considering they're dark grey, and sometimes turn black. They still stand out. And your hair contrasts nicely with your pale skin, it's long and very pretty."

Nona was moving back towards him, standing in front of him now and resting her foot on the chair between the blonde's spread legs again. Landon was terrified she was going to stab him in the dick with her heels, how high were they anyways? Six inches? Seven?

"What else?" She leaned forward, and Landon realized she hadn't been packing up, she'd been looking for something. A cockring—which she was now sliding onto the blonde's erection.

Nine thousand dollars! Nine thousand dollars! NINE FUCKING THOUSAND DOLLARS!

"You're smart," he forced out between clenched teeth as the cockring was securely positioned at the base of his cock. "And kind," he bit that word out, "because you're helping me pay for tuition."

"And all I asked for was a little injury to your pride." The cunt was smirking in his face. She was totally trying to rile Landon up. But he wouldn't slip up again. He needed this money.

"It was worth it."

"Was it?" Nona's hand was still at his cock, stroking it lightly. It felt like fire was racing under his skin, and the cockring was going to make him explode. Fuck, he was so hard it hurt, and that God damn aphrodisiac was going to be the death of him.

"Yes," he forced out, his breath catching in his throat as the other continued stroking him. "Yes, it was worth it."

"Even with the muzzle?"

"Yes."

"And the collar?"

"Yes."

"What about the cockring?"

Frowning and looking down at the girl's hand, he glanced back up. "Not as worth it, but bearable."

"Mm," Nona took the leash again and pulled it slightly, bringing the other's face closer. "So what am I going to do with you now?" She removed her hand from Landon's cock and slowly ran her fingers up the other's tanned arm. Electricity sparked everywhere Nona touched him, and he leaned into the touch as best he could, his breathing quickening dramatically.

"We could talk more?" he asked hopefully, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was willing to do just about anything to get that cockring off.

"No, I think I have a better idea..." Nona stood up and moved out of Landon's sight again, almost choking him like before because of the collar. He grunted, clenching his jaw tightly and forcing himself not to complain or swear at the raven, but it was hard. It was fucking hard.

Even that slight touch to his neck which was more painful than anything else, really, was turning him on. It was making sparks of pleasure shoot down the length of his body and he fidgeted in his seat, attempting to get his legs closer together to rub them against his penis. It wasn't working out too well with the stupid metal bar!

And Nona was in front of him again. If the muzzle hadn't been forcing his jaw shut, it probably would have fallen through the floor. Because Nona Vantas was standing in front of him.

Completely naked.

The girl was gorgeous, and Landon finally had the pride to admit that. The perfect breasts, not too big, not too small, and the curves most women would kill for. She was lean, and thin, and she looked fucking sexy as hell. Her onyx eyes were locked on Landon's as she tore open a condom with her teeth, spitting out the plastic and then pulling the condom out into her mouth before dropping the other half of the wrapper onto the floor. She approached the blond, then got on her knees, heel still on and next thing Landon knew, his entire dick was buried in Nona's mouth, the tip hitting the back of the raven's throat. And as soon as it had started, it was gone, the raven standing once more, and Landon looking down to find the condom now on his dick. He still had the cockring on.

Oh, that's just mean...

"How would you like to make an extra five-hundred dollars?" Nona inquired, moving out of sight and returning with a cheque. She showed it to Landon, and then bent down—giving the blond a nice view of herass, which was very very nice—to push it into the pocket of the blond's pants. She turned back, still awaiting an answer.

"I don't bottom."

"I know. Says so on your application. Why do you think you're the one wearing the condom?"

So Nona was willing to pay him for sex... while he still had the cockring on.

"Are you going to remove the cockring?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How good you are." Nona teased, moving in front of Landon once more, waiting for his reply. "Do we have a deal? Or should I rip the cheque up?"

Landon licked his lips behind the muzzle, his eyes darting to the cheque in his pants, and then back to Nona, blue gaze roving over the woman's body hungrily. She was definitely sexy, that was for sure, and willing to give him more money. He didn't need more, really, but it wouldn't hurt to stay on top of his tuition. Even if he now knew he could come back here, he was only willing to do this again as a last resort.

"All right."

"All right what?" The raven was fucking smirking again.

"Yes, I would like to have the extra five-hundred dollars."

The Vantas moved forward, wrapping her arms around Landon's neck and shifting onto his lap, rubbing her abdomen against the blonde's cock. The older boy exhaled sharply, clenching his fists behind his back and rocking his hips upwards, ignoring the pain it brought to his thumbs. He was actually kind of worried he wouldn't have any by the time this was over.

"Landon..." Nona breathed, pressing her forehead against the blonde's and closing her eyes, rocking her hips into the boy's. "Landon Augustine..."

"Mm..." Blue eyes slowly slipped shut as well, his entire body on fire as he writhed under the other's touch, willing her him to do more. To remove the fucking cockring, at the very least.

"Landon Augustine, I've got a confession." She was rocking harder, now, and she shifted in Landon's lap, the raven's stomach pressing against the blonde's cock as she pulled one arm away from around the other's neck and moved it between her own legs to help guide his cock to her entrance.

"A confession?" The words barely made it through his foggy mind, and he idly wondered if Nona realized she was about to impale herself without preparation, and only her spit on a condom as lubrication. Masochist much?

"Yes." A loud moan tore itself from Nona's throat as she started pushing down, Landon's breath catching in his throat before he tried to buck upwards, then stilled his hips. God, that fucking wire was agony!

His face buried in Landon's neck, moaning all the way down, Nona was finally sitting in the blond's lap, breathing hard, her long black french manicured nails digging into the boy's bronzed flesh. Neither moved, but Landon wanted to. He needed to! It felt like someone had set off explosives under his skin, and his heart was still jack-hammering in his ribcage!

Then, Nona pulled herself up with a pant, and pushed back down, grunting and moaning as she rode Landon's cock, the blond shaking with want and need. His cock pulsed painfully, begging for release, but unable to get it. His legs were going numb, and he was actually worried he no longer had thumbs. And still Nona continued to move.

"My confession," she whispered breathily into the blonde's ear, licking the shell and making him shiver in anticipation, "is I've always watched you."

Landon's foggy brain took a few seconds to process this.

"Always kept you within my sights. Followed you. Loved you. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. I've been preparing myself for this day since that first time you walked into class." She let out a loud moan as she pushed down harder on his cock. "I wanted to taste you, touch you, to make you mine, no matter the price. And then there you were, up on that stage, almost claimed by my brother, but I was quicker." She exhaled sharply as her core flared with lust and pure ecstasy, pressing down onto him harshly as she could, feeling Landon's cock pulse inside her. "I've wanted you for so long, I wasn't going to let him have you. And now I have you! You're mine!" She breathed in a heated whisper.

The information sank into Landon's brain slowly, the blond finding it hard to focus. What was she saying? That she loved him?! But she didn't even know him! Well, maybe she did, because after all, Landon knew her. So if he knew the raven, then there was no reason why the girl couldn't know him, right?

But why him? The blond always felt like the Vantas hated him. She treated him like shit, and made him feel poor and stupid most of the time, but then—maybe that was her roundabout way of expressing how she felt... maybe Landon had just been too stupid to get it.

"Landon..."

The blond clenched his eyes shut, breathing hard through his muzzle and clenching his fists as best he could.

"Nona..." He moaned heatedly, shifting forward and pressing his nose against the raven's. "Untie me..."

"Nn..." Her hands were shaking as they removed themselves from the blonde's back, shifting upwards to bury themselves in golden locks, Nona clumsily undid the muzzle, unable to resist the thought of tasting him. Truly tasting him! Getting her fingers to work, she finally got it undone, the blond leaning his head back so Nona could throw the stupid thing across the room.

Then, she stopped moving, breathing hard and looking down into the other's bright blue eyes, Landon staring right back. Her bangs were matted to her skin, slick with sweat as the room around them seemed about 20 degrees hotter. Their lips were inches apart, both feeling the other's breath against their faces on each exhale. The raven leaned forward, but Landon pressed his forehead against hers, shifting his head sideways and rubbing his cheek against Nona's, whispering in her ear.

"Untie me."

Nona shivered, a low moan escaping her throat as her hands moved to undo the collar. It fell to the floor. Lips kissed along her jaw, biting lightly and breathing hard against the flawless pale skin, it was smooth under him. If she was going to untie him, she had to do it now, or she never would.

First things first, she removed himself from Landon's lap, hissing and instantly missing the other's cock once it was no longer buried deep inside her. She turned and quickly stumbled to the bed, searching through everything there for the box of condoms again and grabbing one out, tearing the packet open and rushing back in front of Landon. She wrenched the old condom off, the blond hissing, but it was quickly followed by a moan as the cockring was removed and precum dribbled down the side of his erection, Nona quickly rolling on the new condom. Her heels clicked loudly as she moved behind Landon, hands shaking as she worked at untying the wires, letting them fall to the ground and then cursing as she moved back in front of the blond to yank the loops and metal bar down his legs. She threw it across the room, hearing it clatter as it hit the floor.

One more thing... one more...

But what would happen? What if Landon just left? No, he was too hard to just leave, but it was still something she worried about. She forced it out of her mind as she crouched down behind him, undoing the ropes and watching them slide off the tanned wrists.

Nona recoiled quickly, almost falling on her bare ass as Landon was out of the chair in a second, turning around and slamming the wooden object against the wall, storming up to the stumbling Nona. When the raven hit the wall, she knew she was fucking dead, and as the blond approached her, she clenched his eyes shut, only to find lips smashed against her own.

Oh... OH!

Well—that was... nice...

And everything went into fast forward. The blonde's hands were gripping her breasts tightly, massaging her curves as his tongue plundered the raven's mouth. Nona clutched onto him desperately, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Landon's waist, the blond supporting her weight easily as she let out a long drawn moan, it tasted sweet in his mouth.

Their mouths moved urgently, both of them trying to get closer, Nona's tongue circling Landon's hungrily as her arms wrapped more tightly around him, her hand knotting in soft golden locks.

Then, they were on the bed, a few of the things she'd tossed on there earlier digging into her back, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Landon pulled away, and she noticed the blond grab something off the bed and open it, pouring it into his hand. It was the aphrodisiac.

"Wha—?" She didn't have time to finish her sentence. The blond stroked his covered erection once, smearing the substance over the condom as a lubricant, and pressed his fingers into Nona before slamming into her painfully. She cried out, one hand moving up to grip the pillow on the bed as her head was thrown back, her other hand raking down the tanned flesh of Landon's back.

"Fuck!" She screamed loudly, the aphrodisiac making her skin burn. "Fuck yes! Right there!"

"Nona..." Landon hissed against her neck, breathing hard into her ear. "Nona..."

His hips increased in speed, the raven's pale legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, deeper. Begging for more. One tanned hand moved down between their bodies, gripping the girl's chest and messaging it roughly, before be brought his teeth down, and bit her nipple harshly, her breasts moving with the impact of how hard he was fucking her.

"Landon—fuck! I love you!" Her one hand left the pillow so both were gripping the other's sweat-soaked back, her heart beating wildly in her chest, from the aphrodisiac or the actual fucking, she didn't know. She was betting more on the fucking.

"No—na..." Landon grunted as he tensed, thrusting harder when the raven threw her head back and cried out, arching up into the blonde's hand, her nails breaking skin on the other's tan back as she tightened around the cock inside her.

And that was all it took to throw Landon over the edge, as well. Body tensing, he came hard as he muffled his own cry of pleasure in the other's neck, biting down hard on the juncture where shoulder and neck met to the point where he could taste blood. He shuddered a few times before finally relaxing, breathing hard with his hands shaking almost uncontrollably.

He didn't know what to say, or do, or even think! Nona fucking loved him, and—that entire experience hadn't been so bad. Not even the cropping or the thumb-bondage or the cockring! It had all been fucking worth it.

Slowly, he pulled out of Nona and rolled onto his back, breathing hard for a few seconds before standing up and removing the condom, throwing it out in a garbage by the bed, then heading for his pants. Nona sat up, staring after him wide-eyed, half covering her chest, body sweaty and her chest littered with Landon's bite marks.

"Where are you going?" Ah, shit, she knew she shouldn't have fucking untied him!

The blond bent down to grab his pants, and Nona watched as she waited for him to pull them on, but instead, he pulled the cheque out of his pocket. This caused the raven to frown. Turning around after dropping his pants on the ground again, Landon avoided the other's eye as he ripped the cheque in half, and then ripped it again. And a third time. Then he dumped the pieces in the trash.

"You shouldn't have to pay for something we both enjoyed," he explained when he saw the girl's confused look. A tan hand raked through blond locks. "I can't give you back the money you paid for me, because I need it to pay off my tuition, but..." He looked into the other's dark eyes, grinning. "How about I make sure I make it worth your while?"

Nona blinked, and then a slow smirk spread across her lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

Crawling back onto the bed, Landon moved over the other's body slowly, and pressed his lips against Nona's. He pulled away, rubbing the tip of his nose along the bridge of the raven's.

"My safe word is Neptune," he informed the other, feeling that was a word he would never use while having sex or playing around with Nona.

"All right." The raven frowned, still not entirely understanding. "How does having a safe word mean you're making this up to me?"

And a positively, maliciously devious grin formed on the blond's face. "How many more toys you got at home?"

Nona knew she'd chosen well when she'd picked Landon.


End file.
